Inferno Rising
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Amor. It was beautiful in any language. And Jacob wanted love more than anything. A love that singed the body and scorched the soul. But Bella wasn't the one. Jacob is returning home with a broken heart, and has given up on love, but has it given up on him? M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Title** | Inferno Rising  
**Pairing** | Jacob || Paul  
**Disclaimer** | I Do Not Own Twilight. However, I Own Aeries King. More To Come.

* * *

**Chapter oNe** || Going Home

Jacob heaved a small sigh in the empty apartment.

Was this what he had given everything up for? Was this what he had chosen?

Empty?

It was always empty.

He'd been here for over four years - about. And it had been empty for over three years and a half.

Jacob's lips pursed. His shoulders slouched.

He had come to Italy for her. Isabella Marie Swan. He had left his home. Left the reservation. And for what? Her? A woman who spends more time lying to him than lying with him?

Jacob heaved a sigh. His hands curled into fists. His body shook.

Anger.

It had become the main emotion in his life recently. Everything made him angry. Especially her.

He had left his father at the reservation. Jacob scoffed. He hadn't left on the best of terms either. Half of the tribe had been in an uproar when he left. Why? Jacob still didn't know. The other half seemed to understand - he was a teenager and he needed to be one.

He had finished high school - early mind you - to travel halfway around the world to be with a woman who didn't seem to really want him anymore.

Jacob heaved another sigh. It wasn't that life hadn't been good. He already had _breezed_ through a Bachelor's Degree in Automotive Maintenance Technology and currently working on a MBA in business. He knew what he wanted and one day he was going to have it.

He hadn't gone home in over four and half years. He had left when he was seventeen.

Jacob had loved Bella. He had been willing to follow her to the ends of the earth - hence the finishing high school early and go to Italy with her.

But now, that all seemed stupid and useless. So very stupid.

Everything seems stupid now.

Jacob shook his head and looked out at the city of Volterra once more. He really didn't need to ponder as much as he was. His dark eyes glazed over as he stared at the fading light. The orange coppery color lighting the city up.

It was beautiful. A beyond beautiful sight.

And it made his heart ache. A shiver coursed through his spine. Jacob shook his head once more. His brows puckered at the on-coming headache. He was getting a lot of these lately.

"Hey Jakey Poo!"

He flinched at the high pitch in the voice of his supposed lover. "Hello Bella."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

His nose scrunched. "What perfume are you wearing?"

Bella's head titled to the side. "I'm not wearing any."

"Are you sure?"

"How do I smell?"

"Overly sweet." _With a touch of acidic syrup. _His stomach rolled. Acid churned, bile rose up. Jacob took a step closer to the open terrace doors.

"Jakey Poo, why are the doors opened?"

Jacob shrugged. "I've been getting really hot lately."

Bella bit her lower lip. She moved to - sort of - block Jacob's vision. Her large brown does eyes widened.

_I used to think those were the most beautiful brown eyes in the world._ Jacob's jaw clenched. His hands itched to hit something. He'd been having that urge a lot lately. _Now they look like the color of shit._

"When did you get so tall?" Bella craned her neck back and stared up at him. "I barely come to the top of your shoulder!"

Jacob shrugged. "It's called a growth spurt Isabella."

Her nose scrunched. "You know I hate being called that."

He heaved a sigh and moved to step around her. Jacob could still smell her.

Bella reached out and touched his bicep. A gasp fell from her lips as she pulled her hand back - as if she had been burned. "Jacob!" Her eyes widened in horror. Bella lurched forward and placed her hand on his forehead.

Jacob frowned. "Bella, I told you I haven't been feeling that good. It's nothing. Just a cold." He watched with a stiffened spine as Bella eyes shifted back to the clock on the wall. She did that a lot - watched the time. It was like she always had someplace better to be. "Is there some place you need to be?"

Bella bit her lower lip. Her innocent wide eyes turned up to face him.

Jacob kept his face in neutral, doing everything he could to keep from lashing out in anger. Why was he so angry? Where did the anger come from?

"I have a class . . ." She licked her lower lip. "But you seem sick."

Jacob took a deep breath. He'd seen this act before. Quite a few times actually. "Just go." _And maybe take your books this time?_ His jaw flexed. _ At least make it look like you are going to class._ Jacob sent the short and weakening smile, not that she noticed. She never noticed.

Bella did her best to fight the widening smile on her lips. "Are you sure?" Her eyes sparkled.

_She doesn't sparkle like that for me anymore._ Jacob stared down into her deep eyes. _Do you even care about me? Do you Bella?_ Jacob swallowed hard. This wasn't fair. This wasn't what he had signed up for.

"Jakey Poo?"

And that name. That fucking name. Was it really needed? Really needed? Jacob bristled. He needed to hit something. Throw something. Anything really. "Just go. I need to go into town for a while." His mind was set. Things needed to change.

Bella nodded without a second glance and high-tailed it out of the apartment.

Jacob hissed out a low breath. _Deep, even, slow breaths. Ommmmmmmmm. Breath in. Breath out._ His eyes slid shut for a few minutes as he did his best to relax. Jacob shook his head. It wasn't really helping. Stupid. He grabbed his black wool coat - not that he'd really need it.

. . .

_Ding. Ding._

"Hello! How may I help you?" The girl smiled brightly.

Jacob grimaced out a smile. "Hello, Is Mrs. Watkins in?"

The girl nodded, still smiling brightly. "Who may I tell her is here?"

"Black. Jacob Black."

The girl nodded and pulled the phone to her ear.

Jacob watched as the girl murmured to the other on the line.

"She will see you."

Jacob nodded and headed towards the well known office.

"Jacob, sweetie?" The elderly woman smiled soothingly and offered him a seat. "What do you need sweetie."

"I want to transfer."

Her smile dropped. "Transfer? Whatever for?"

Jacob grimaced out another smile.

Her own face relaxed. "Aw sweetie, did you and that pretty girl break up."

Jacob shook his head. "Not yet." His jaw was set as he looked up at his guidance teacher. "But it's coming. I came here for her. Not my benefit."

Mrs. Watkins nodded. "I understand sweetheart." She twisted in her chair and faced the computer. "Where do you want to be transferred to?"

Jacob heaved a long sigh. "Forks Community College in Forks, Washington."

Mrs. Watkins nodded once more, a slight whistle slipped past her lips. "For when?"

"As soon as possible." Jacob replied.

Her lips pursed as she typed away on the computer. "Summer semester starts in three weeks. Good enough?"

Jacob nodded. "Sure, sure. It will give me time to get back home and settle in." His eyes widened. _Sure, sure?_ It'd been a while since he had said that.

Nostalgia.

Nothing like thinking about home to bring back old sayings.

Mrs. Watkins smiled. "You sound like a good ol' boy right there."

Jacob chuckled. A blush rose on his skin

His skin. That was another thing he was going to have to work on. Since being in Volterra, Jacob's skin had lightened. Not a lot, but enough for a good reservation Native boy to realize.

Jacob grinned. His dad might not even recognize him. He'd changed. Quite a bit.

"Alright. You are enrolled at F.C. All credits have been transferred and you are ready to go!" Mrs. Watkins smiled sweetly. "Even though you are going far away - you better stay in contact. You were my brightest student." She held her arms open. "I'm going to miss you Jacob."

Jacob smiled and hugged the woman briefly. "Thank you ma'am." He edged towards the door. "I've got to go - I have a lot of things to get in order."

Mrs. Watkins nodded. "Okay. Stay safe sweetie."

. . .

Jacob heaved a small sigh and headed back towards the apartment.

_Giggle._

Jacob paused. His heart dropped into his stomach. _Bella's home?_

_"Edward!" Bella giggled once more._

His heart iced over. Jacob clamped his jaw tight. A shiver coursed through him, anger laced his spine.

This was it.

The last straw.

Jacob was tired. If she wanted someone else, fine. FINE! That didn't mean he had to stay her and amuse her when her boy-toy wasn't available. No, Jacob wouldn't be that guy. Never.

_"EDWARD!" Bella squealed._

Jacob froze his spine and stiffened his shoulders. A headache was rising. He shook his head. What was that awful smell? So sickening-ly sweet with a touch of acidic filled corpses. Couldn't she smell it?

The door slammed open harder than it needed to - not that Jacob cared. It was too hard to care now. Bella had gone too far this time. Way too far.

Bella shrieked. Her eyes were wide in fear. Her white skin paled even more. She clutched the comforter to her naked body.

The man she straddled seemed relaxed.

_Ass-hat._ Jacob growled. "No! By all means don't stop on my part." He scoffed bitterly. "My part hasn't seemed to stop you yet."

"Ja - Jakey Poo."

"Call me that again and I will break your face." Jacob growled.

Bella froze. Her eyes wide in horror. This was not her ever sweet, ever forgiving Jakey Poo. "Jakey P-"

"Bell, stay away from him." The _other_ man murmured.

Jacob growled once more and stalked towards his closet. He needed to grab his stuff and get out - before he actually hit her. He reached for the two army green colored duffel bags. He opened one bag and began to stuff all of his clothes inside. Jacob didn't care about wrinkles - he needed to get out.

"What are you doing?" Bella questioned near hysterics. She squawked as Edward held her back. "Let me go!" She held the comforter around her slim body and stumbled towards Jacob. "You're l-leaving?" Her eyes watered.

Jacob held back a snort and jammed the last of his jeans into the first duffel, followed by his shoes. Everything else was stuffed into the second back. Jacob slung both duffels over his shoulder and grunted. "Move."

Bella shook her head. "No! I need you."

Jacob stared at the girl in front of him. "Like you need him?" He shook his head.

"Bella," Edward warned.

Jacob hissed as he started to shake. "Quiet!" A growl lodged in his throat. White boy needed to shut up before his jaw was ripped off. His brows furrowed as his jaw tightened, grinding. He needed to calm down.

Jacob was to pretty to go to prison.

Edward's brows furrowed. He closed his mouth but kept his ground.

Bella sniffled and inched closer. "Please Jakey Poo. I need you!" She exclaimed.

Jacob snorted. He hiked the duffel bags higher up on his shoulder. He flung the door open and moved towards the elevator.

Jacob couldn't stay in there any longer. He was going to do something. He didn't know what, and that scared him. Anger coiled within him, and that scared him more. Jacob had never been an angry person.

"Please!" Bella begged while clutching at comforter.

Jacob ignored her and pressed the button by the elevator.

Ding.

"What can I do?" Bella cried out with tears trailing her down her cheeks.

"Leave me alone." Jacob hissed while pressing the button to close the elevator doors.

His shoulders sagged as the anger seemed to dissipate. Something was very wrong with him.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the number he remembered be heart. It was second nature to dial this number . . . But it had been a very long time since he'd pressed send.

_"Hello?"_

"Dad?" Jacob questioned. His voice hitched. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed his father until this very moment.

_"Son?" A smile could be heard in the elder's voice. "It's been a while."_

Jacob licked his lips. "I miss you."

_Billy chuckled from across the line. "I've been waiting for this call." His smile widened. "If you had taken any longer . . . I was just going to come and get you."_

Jacob laughed softly. "Can I . . ." He couldn't say it. After all this time, was it even right to ask? Could he ask? Did he deserve it?

_Billy smiled. "Come home, son." He knew what his son wanted. He knew what thoughts ran through his mind. And he knew what he needed. His smile widened as his hand gripped the phone tightly. "Please, come home, son. Come home to me."_

Jacob smiled. "Thank you." His voice thick and heavy with emotions he'd long ago forgotten existed. Love. Happiness. He'd forgotten what those were. Missed them. "I'll be there soon?" Jacob phrased it as a question, though he knew his father's answer. But that didn't mean it eased the sudden flux of emotion that swam through his system.

_"See you soon." Billy smiled sadly. "I missed you too."_

Jacob heaved a sigh as he hung up the phone. A soft smile clung to his lips. A shaky laugh fell from him without permission.

The time had come. It was time to go home.

Home.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title** | Inferno Rising  
**Pairing** | Jacob || Paul  
**Disclaimer** | I Do Not Own Twilight. However, I Own Aeries King. More To Come.

* * *

**Chapter tWo** || Imprinting Wolves

Jacob heaved a small sigh as he dropped into the seat on the airplane. He frowned and wiggled around. Were the seats this small the first time he was on a plane? Or had he just grew that much in the past few years?

"Well hello there sugah!"

Jacob stared up at the figure towering over him. "Hello . . ."

The steward smiled and winked. "Can I get you anything? Soda? Alcohol? Nuts? Cream? Me?"

Jacob blinked stupidly. Wha? He blinked once more. Did the steward just . . . ? Was he . . . ?

Was he really being hit on by a guy? On an airplane?

"No." Jacob did his best not to phrase it as a question. To afraid what would happen if phrased as a question. "I don't want anything."

The steward's shoulders sagged. "Okay sugah. I'll come back around in a few." He grinned perkily and winked.

Jacob shifted uncomfortably. He'd blame it on the small chair if asked . . . But he truthfully couldn't tell if it was because of the seat or the steward.

. . .

"Hey sugah!"

Jacob held in a groan. Seriously! Jacob swallowed hard and shook his head. The feeling was coming back. He wanted to hit someone. Really, _really_ hit someone. _I should have it that Fuckward guy._ His hands clenched as anger started to coil within him.

The steward smiled. "How are you?"

Yep, he was dubbed 'the steward'. There was no way Jacob was going to look at his name tag.

"I wanted to let you know that the captain said there was some turbulence up head. If you get a little scared just put your hand up." He winked. "I'll come back here and hold ya, sugah."

Jacob cringed. "I'm good."

The steward pouted. "That's no fair sugah." His eyes roved over the bulging muscles. "I know you're a _big_ strong man. But you don't have to keep up the tough guy - you can show me your soft side sugah."

Yeah, the steward had taken to calling him _sugah_, like hell he was going to give the steward his real name just so he could not be called _sugah._

_Bump. Bump._

Jacob's eyes widened as a weight landed on his lap.

"Well hello there, Sugah."

Jacob groaned. "Up." A soft snarl clawed up from the bottom of his throat.

The steward giggled and blinked -cutely? Ugly? - while wrapping his arms around Jacob's shoulders. "Sugah, don't be like that!" He exclaimed brightly. "I always liked a bit of _animal_ in my men."

"Up!"

The steward heaved a sigh and stuck out his lower lip. "Well that's just no fun." A bright grin split his lips. "It's because we are in public, right?" His smile widened. "You're a shy one aren't you?"

Jacob turned away from the steward at the feel of the blush rising to the top of his cheeks. His skin wasn't as dark, and he had no clue if his russet skin would hide the embarrassment.

"Aw sugah! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" The steward smiled and winked before disappearing.

. . .

Jacob eased out of the airplane with a relaxing sigh. He'd yet to see the steward and he was thankful. He moved towards the baggage-claim before heading to the exit.

With pursed supple lips, Jacob waited for a ride.

"LUVA!"

Jacob swiveled around at neck-break speed. A smile twisted his supple lips into happiness. "Air?"

"In the flesh, baby-cakes!" Her dark emerald and ocean blue eyes sparkled in the lights of the terminal.

Jacob chuckled and dropped both duffels to envelope and steady the woman bee-lining towards him with no intentions of stopping. Jacob grunted as she barreled into his chest - full force. "Hey Airy."

She giggled cutely. Her dark blue/black cork-screw curls bounced as she smiled brightly. "Sup baby-cakes?"

"Not much Airy."

She giggled. "I haven't heard that name in a while!" She smiled. "Momma only calls me Aeries! Then again . . . She's usually callin' me cause I got in trouble again." She grinned cheekily.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head. "You haven't changed."

"That a good thing sweet-cakes?"

Jacob nodded before staring at her fiercely. "Yes."

Aeries cocked her head to the side. "Aw sweet-cheeks, the bitch broke your heart."

Jacob nodded.

Aeries wrapped an arm around his waist. "It's okay. We'll stay at my house to night - you can fall apart then."

He smiled sadly. She'd been his best friend since they were 3. Aeries had been there with him through just about everything possible. She was one of the only people he had kept complete and utter contact with when he left for Italy.

"So were you surprised to see me?" She asked impishly.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I was expecting dad."

Aeries frowned. "What?" Her head tilted to the side. "That is just rude!" She exclaimed. "You know your father is in a wheelchair! How can you say such a thing?"

Jacob snorted. "Airy! I made dad one of those special gas/brake pedal systems. So he can gas it or brake it with his hand." He shook his head while picking up his duffels once more. "You still driving my old rabbit?" He smiled brightly at the memory of the old miss-matched beat-up rabbit he'd put together in high school.

Aeries nodded. "Yep! Blue Jay helped me keep it up."

"Jaena has blue hair?"

Aeries nodded. "Yep, it's like a deep sea blue? So not in your face blue." She shrugged. "The nickname Blue Jay fits more now." She grinned. "I don't get such strange looks when I use it now."

Jacob smiled. "I didn't think she'd stay into cars once I left."

"She's not into them as much now - it was kinda hard for her when you left." Aeries shrugged. "It was hard for both of us to work on the rabbit after you left." Her lips pursed unhappily, "None of us were happy, Babydoll."

Jacob smiled sadly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders after shifting one duffel bag to the other arm."I'm sorry Airy."

Aeries shrugged. "We're just glad you're back. We missed you luva."

"You still haven't left the nickname stage have you?" Jacob questioned while laughing.

She beamed. "Nope." She popped the _p._ "Ain't gonna happen sugah."

Jacob cringed. "Anything but sugah."

Aeries cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Some creepy ass steward." He shivered. "Creepo _fell_ onto my lap."

Aeries giggled. "I do believe someone has a crusher." She wiggled her eyebrows cutely.

Jacob shivered audibly. "It was horrid."

She laughed. "Come on, we are supposed to have dinner with your fam."

"You staying?"

Aeries snorted. "Duh! The Twisted Twins are there."

Jacob cringed. "Why are they in town?"

"Summer break." Aeries eyes lit up. "I don't want to get any more excited than I am . . . But are you staying, _staying_?" Her eyes widened, excitement filling her. "Are you, sweet-pea?"

He nodded.

A loud squeal drew the attention of everyone in the terminal.

Jacob chuckled as another blush covered his cheeks.

Aeries eyes widened. "We need to get you out in the sun, sugar-puff." She smiled. "Let's go."

"Sugah! Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

Jacob cringed.

"Cupcake, who is this?" Aeries blinked innocently, doing her best to hide her humor.

The steward's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" His stance changed.

She eyed him carefully while choosing her words. Aeries scoffed. "Back off bitch. He's taken."

The steward's eyes widened. He huffed. "If you ever decide you want the _main course_ instead of the _appetizer_, just let me know sugah." He winked and waved before leaving.

"Well . . ." Aeries giggled. "You sure can pick them, can't you_ sugah._"

Jacob snorted. "Let's just go."

. . . Inferno Rising . . .

Jared's lips pursed as he looked at the guys surrounding the Black's medium sized living room. "Who did you say was coming by, again?"

Billy smiled. "My son is coming home, Sam."

Sam grinned. "That's why you are so happy?"

The elderly man nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while."

Jared's lips pursed. "Do you have an old picture of him?"

"Sure, sure. Why?" Billy questioned while wheeling over to a low coffee table cluttered with pictures. "This was taken before he left."

"It's been what . . . Three? Four? Years?"

Billy nodded. "A little closer to five by now." He frowned. "You don't think the gene is in him do you?"

Sam and Jared shrugged. "His entire line has been created by the alpha gene." Sam started. "It's very possible."

Jared held up the picture. "This will give us an idea of what to expect."

Billy nodded in understanding.

"Dad! When is your friend getting her?" Rachel questioned while pushing on the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Soon." Billy replied.

Jared watched with furrowed brows as Rachel disappeared. "Friend?"

Billy heaved a small sigh and stared down at the picture in his hand. "My girls aren't really happy when their brother is involved."

"Why?"

"Their mother, Sarah, died in a car crash - as you know. Jacob was in the car with him." Billy heaved a deep thick sigh and caressed the face of the boy in the picture.

"He survived. She didn't." Sam summarized.

Billy nodded. "My two little girls have blamed him since." His nose scrunched in disgust. "A trait they received from their mother's side of the family." He shook his head and placed the picture frame back on the low coffee table. "I tried to teach them differently. To get them to love their brother as their mother would have wanted." He shrugged. "But they were at that age. The susceptible age. An age my wife's sister took full advantage of."

Seth cringed. "That's mean!"

Billy chuckled. "Rachel and Rebecca don't have Black blood."

A gasp fell from the pack.

"Huh?"

Billy smiled. "No marriage is perfect." He shrugged. "I loved my wife. I still love my wife. But every marriage has its issues." His lips thinned as he gave a wry smile. "Now Jacob . . . Jacob is my flesh and blood. Sarah's and Mine." He heaved a long sigh. "Keep this quiet, boys." Billy squeezed the wheels on each side of his chair. "I don't want anyone to hold this against him. He was a child."

"How old was he?"

"Four." Billy swallowed as he remembered that fateful day. He'd been so terrified. The feeling of losing two doesn't lessen the feeling of having lost one.

"You can't blame him for that!" Seth exclaimed.

Billy shrugged. "No one's life is easy, let alone perfect." He swallowed and stared at the group. "Protect my boy. Especially from his sisters."

The pack nodded. "We will," they answered.

Billy smiled. "Thank you."

. . . Inferno Rising . . .

Jacob groaned as the rabbit came to a stop. "I can't decide if I'm groaning cause we are here, or if it's because this car is so damn small."

Aeries giggled. "Come on, sasquatch."

. . .

"He's here." Sam murmured softly. He turned with dark eyes to the male-wolf beside him. "Be nice Paul."

Paul locked his jaw and flexed his hands before curling them into fists once more. "No." He chuckled at the look Sam gave him before grinning. "I'm messing with you on purpose."

Sam growled playfully. "I know."

Billy chuckled. "Paul, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Paul shrugged. "It's fine Billy. I'll just stay in the background." His brows furrowed as his body began to hum. His wolf purring. His dark mocha orbs glanced at the door. Suddenly, Paul wasn't so sure if staying was a good idea.

. . .

"Are you going to knock, Buttercup?" Aeries questioned.

"I'm getting to that." Jacob pouted when she prodded him in the side. He heaved a small sigh. "You ready?"

Aeries shrugged.

They shared a look they both knew who were in there.

Everyone that had at sometime brought them pain.

Aeries scared her shoulders. "Do it!"

Knock. Knock.

Jacob's breath caught as the door opened.

"Hey man." Quil smiled softly.

Jacob ignored him and shoved past him.

Aeries did the same, following Jacob inside.

"Hey dad!" Jacob said softly from across the living room.

Billy grinned up at his son. He kept his shock in check, hiding it with a wide smile. "Son, you grew."

Jacob chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Aeries grinned. "That's what I was thinking! Last time I saw him, I could wear heels and look over his head. Now I have to wear heels to barely reach his shoulder!" She smiled brightly. "He's too tall. Wanna cut him off at the knees?" She leaned closer to Billy.

Billy chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit." He smiled at Aeries.

"Sugah-bee did you expect anythign less?" Aeries grinned and _shoved_ Jacob to get him moving towards his father. They needed to hug - at least that was what she thought, and because she thought it, it was true.

His eyes stayed on Billy. He knew who was in the room and wanted nothing to do with them. He came to a stop in front of his father. Jacob licked his lips and slowly lowered down to hug his father. He heaved a small sigh as he felt Billy's arms wrap around him. "I missed you," he murmured softly.

Billy smiled and squeezed his son tighter. He released his son and glanced over at Aeries. "Get over here."

Aeries giggled and floated through the room towards the elderly man. She dropped onto Billy's lap. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her legs kicked softly from their bent position over the left handle bar.

Billy chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Just because he wasn't here didn't mean you couldn't come to visit."

Aeries grinned and leaned in to peck his cheek. "I will remember that." She stood slowly. "Now! Am I smelling food . . . Or am I just that hungry?"

"They are cooking."

Aeries glanced over at the one who had answered her. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared deeply into mocha brown orbs. Her heart beat raced erratically. _Who is that?_

"Yep, they are making fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, potato salad, cheese chicken broccoli casserole, bratwurst sausage, rolls . . ." A new voice trailed off slowly.

Aeries eyes widened as her mind slowly caught up with what the other was saying. "Sweet Baby-cakes! Who are they feeding? La Push and Forks?"

A round of chuckles fell from the group in the living room.

"Hey Billy, Rach- " Emily paused, a smile breaking out on her lips. "I see the guests have arrived." Her eyes lingered on Aeries. "If you want to get away from the testosterone you can come and help."

Aeries giggled. "Sure, sure!" She looked over at Jacob. "That okay Cupcake?"

Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Later sugah."

He rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Just go."

Billy chuckled. "Do you remember the guys?"

Jacob shrugged. "Some of them."

"You couldn't have forgotten us!" Embry exclaimed while pointing at himself and Quil.

Jacob's jaw flexed. "How can you forget the two guys who claimed to be your best friends but then completely ignore you all summer and senior year of high school?"

Embry jerked back, while Quil's face became clouded with pain.

Jacob turned. "That's Sam. The one who took all of my friends." He pointed to the next. "Jared, who dumped Airy to date Kim." Jacob shrugged. "Bout it."

Sam swallowed. "That's Seth, his sister - Leah - is in the kitchen. That's Collin and Brady." He licked his lips and pointed at the last. "That's Paul."

Jacob glanced at each one. _That's Paul._ His dark eyes shifted upward and froze.

"The fuck!" Paul exclaimed before storming out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** | Inferno Rising  
**Pairing** | Jacob || Paul  
**Disclaimer** | I Do Not Own Twilight. However, I Own Aeries King. More To Come.

**Note** | Constructive criticism is wanted! Okay! I know it has been a little while, sorry. I was studying for my Psychology Exam - which I passed beautifully! Please Read & Review

* * *

**Chapter tHrEe** || Imprinting Beta-Wolf

Billy was a friend. He was here for Billy. That and Sam had asked him to come. Plus, he was the Beta. That meant he had to act _certain_ ways at times. This was one of those times.

Paul heaved a small sigh. He didn't really want to be here. He'd rather be doing anything else. Running in particular. It helped the anger issue he still had. Eight years. Truthfully he'd been angry since . . . Birth, most likely. But from his actual knowledge, Paul had been angry since the age of nine. His anger had stemmed from an abusive father and a whore of a mother.

Then came the vampires. They seem to just fuck him over even more. The Quileute Legends had been told to him by his grandmother every night when he was a child. The Cold Ones. Wolves. Shape-shifters. Imprints.

It'd just made everything worse.

He remembered the first time he phased. The pain had been intense. His body set on fire. Muscles, tissues, joints, and bones ripped apart before conforming to a different form. His sight, smell, taste, and hear had all been enhanced. The first time Paul had looked into the sky and seen dust particles . . . He really wasn't sure what to do. And smell, being able to smell someone from miles away, let alone keep the scent to track them down - a day's distance between the two - was something else all together.

It'd freaked him out. Though the sound of Sam's voice in his head freaked him out more. One minute you are seething mad because your ass of a dad decides he needs a new punching bag. The next, you are on the ground with paws and howling at the darkened sky. Silver paws. Fucking silver paws.

Such a fucking girly color too. Silver.

Guess it could've been worse, though . . .

He remembered hearing Sam the first time. He'd been so angry. So upset. Over-load of emotion. He hadn't been able to stop it. He hadn't had enough time to lock down his emotions and hide-away the horrors of his life. The horrors that _were_ his life. He'd felt the pity before he heard it in Sam's voice.

The dam broke.

Paul had swallowed hard and let the images flow. It was a weird sort of relief. A sudden flux that freed him. The bitter taste of hate coiled in his mouth as the images mixed with Sam's pity.

_"I'm not pitying you."_

_Paul snorted. "Fuck off."_

_"I feel bad. I should have paid more attention. We all should have." Sam's deep timbered voice purred through his body. He was an alpha now, ad he would do his best to comfort his pack members - in any way he could. He was responsible, Sam would take the responsibility._

_Paul growled deeply in the back of his wolf throat. His head lowering to the ground as he crouched. Anger thrummed through his veins heavily. _Fight, fight fight.

_"I won't fight you." Sam soothed out. "If you need to attack me . . . Then do it. I should have realized what was happening." He stood in a slightly submisive stance. He'd allow it, if only Paul would feel better. The other needed to heal._

_Paul snorted, his muzzle scrunching. "Stop being so fuckin' sentimental." His animal teeth clamped together as the snapped at the air. "It's for girls." And Paul was anything but a girl._

_Sam barked. His wolf howling slightly, mouth open and tongue beginning to stick out. His tail swished._

_Though it sounded more like a chuckle in Paul's head. His dark mocha orbs watched his Alpha's tail. "Happy Sam?"  
_

_Sam snorted, his muzzle twitching. "So . . . How do you like being a wolf?"_

_"Why the fuck are you black and I'm _silver_." He hissed out the second color through their mind link. It was ridiculous. He fucking_ sparkled!

_Sam chuckled once more. "Come on, change back - we will talk." The color wasn't _that_ bad._

_"How?" Paul cocked his big head to the side in question._

_"Think of yourself human." Sam's voice curled through Paul's mind softly._

_Paul nodded slowly. He watched as a picture of a human Sam filtered through his mind before the mind link was severed all together. _Picture myself human. He closed his eyes and tried. What was the worst thing that could actually happy.

_"Better?"_

_Paul rolled his shoulder. "Depends . . ."_

_"On?"_

_"Do you have an extra pair of shorts, or did you just want to stare at my dick?" Paul smirked. "I have no shame. But that doesn't mean I like guys."_

_Sam snorted and through a pair of shorts at Paul's face. "Sorry to disappoint." He grinned. "Not my type."_

_Paul chuckled while quickly shucking on a pair of shorts. "Talk."_

_Sam smirked. "You remember the legends?"_

Yeah, so much for thinking the legends were just a bunch of stories to try and scare the children with.

But, things had changed once Sam found out. He still remembered that day.

_"I don't really care what you want. Paul is leaving, and that's the end." Sam growled out. He sounded more like the animal that lurked within him than the human he claimed to be._

_"He is my son."_

_"Yeah, your son." Sam snorted. "Not a fucking _punching bag_."_

_Paul had stood by, watching the facial changes that over took his _father_ at the revelation._

_"He's leaving." Sam finished._

_Another weight had lifted off of his shoulders . . . After he broke his father's nose. And arm. And a couple fingers. Definitely a couple fingers._

But, Paul had also learned something. Just because you leave the place that initiated your anger, doesn't mean the anger leaves you.

He was alive. That was the most anyone could say about him. He didn't give a shit . . . And now he didn't really have to. Paul was a cocky little fuck, and now he had the fire power to back it up. He partied - though it did suck balls when he found out that getting drunk was near to impossible. However, he found where he couldn't get drunk, the sex was marginally better.

Four years passed.

And here he was.

Still angry. And still alone.

Yep, alone.

Jared imprinted. Kimberly Pelletier, now Kimberly Cameron.

Embry imprinted. Emily Young. Though very weird considering that was Leah's cousin and the fact that she was older. Not that you could tell by his looks. Soon - to - Be Emily Call.

Quil imprinted. Claire Young. Though Paul was still trying to figure that one out. Quil had imprinted on a two year old - Emily's cousin. To Young-to-Be married. Will someday be Claire Ateara.

That left Sam and him. Which was decidedly a little fucked up. The Alpha and the Beta were alone, really? Though truthfully that also left Brady, Seth and Collin, however, Paul wasn't really counting those three - they were young.

And believe Paul, when he whispers to his ancestors at night in hope that he won't imprint on a child. He actually wanted an imprint. Someone to share the rest of his life with. To build a life with. He wanted the happiness that encompassed his brothers when their imprints were mentioned. Paul wanted that. Not that he would tell his brothers. It was a secret.

That didn't really mean much. Just had to look at her.

Paul would probably be imprinted by now . . . If he cared enough to look a woman in the face. _*mental shrug._* Their mouths were usually a little busy if they were with him. And their mouths were nowhere near his face - therefore eye gazing wasn't really on the table during those times.

However, that wasn't all of it. Why? Because deep down, Paul still felt the anger that coiled within him. He didn't want to have an imprint with the anger that lurked within him. His imprint wouldn't deserve the anger that would eventually be turned on them.

Paul groaned and stretched out in the arm chair he currently occupied.

He'd rather be in his shitty house.

What?

It was true. It was a two story run-down house. It rested two and a half miles away from Sam Uley's house, 40 yards away from this secret alcove lake nestled deeply in the woods, and about one mile from the beach. Perfect seclusion. Just how he liked it.

It was an old house.

Yeah, he was in construction. Co-Owned construction company - Silver Moons Designs - with Sam. The rest of the pack worked for them. Though there was talk of Embry wanted to do automotive repairs and restoration.

So, yeah, he could have done the repairs. Fixed it up and made it look the best. But he didn't feel the need. Who was he trying to impress? No one. So, therefore, there was absolutely no need to fix up the house. The others had offered to help, Paul refused.

The porch was a fall threw waiting to happen. The railing for the front and back porch was a complete joke. The flooring in the living room and kitchen were warped - not beyond repair but damn near close. The guestroom on the ground floor was empty and spider worthy. The stairs had to be taken three at a time - which was no problem for Paul, however, if anyone else wanted to climb them . . . They were fucked. The second guestroom on the second floor was atrocious at best. And the master bedroom was a paradise from hell.

Paul usually didn't go further than the frumpy - but beyond cozy - leather couch in the living room. A living room equipped with a 60" Samsung - LCD - Smart - HDTV - flat screen TV - which was mounted on the wall and encase in shelves. The shelves were a deep honeyed brown - he'd built the set to match the one he'd seen in the IKEA magazine at Sam's.

Emily had been looking though furniture for her and Embry's house - the one Embry was helping Sam and Paul build.

It was from the _BILLY collection_. A bookcase combination included with TV bench. But since it had been made personally, the bottom bench had been built up a little and used to house the Blue-Ray player, Xbox 360 with live connect, Wii, and surround sound box - all cords done through the wall and up to hook into the TV giving it a clean look. The shelves on either sides of the TV housed all DVD's, CD's, and games.

It was his area. His _man cave_ as Emily called it.

But other than that - the house was shit.

There was a full bathroom - located in the guest bedroom, a half bath that connected with the laundry room.

He slept on the couch. The kitchen was connected to the living room and there was a bathroom down stairs - therefore going on the second floor was . . . Unneeded.

So in conclusion, the house was shit. All except the living.

So, in away, instead of saying Paul would rather be at home. Paul would rather be on his couch.

But he wasn't.

He was at Billy's.

"Who'd you say was coming again?"

Paul turned to face Billy as Sam questioned the elderly man.

"My Son."

Paul shifted. He hadn't really known Billy had a son. But then again, he hadn't really been paying attention. Paul wasn't really a focus_er._

He zoned out again.

"He survived. She didn't."

Paul jerked back into reality. His brows furrowed as he listened to Billy. His lips thinned as they were told about the cruelty towards Jacob.

Paul had dated Rachel. He knew how vindictive she could be. Hell, he'd seen it firsthand. But even to him that seemed harsh. Not that it mattered; he'd have to have a reason to care about the new-comer. His ears tweaked as he zoned in on the alpha's voice.

"He's here."

Paul fought the smirk rising on his lips as Sam's darkened eyes turned towards him.

"Be nice Paul."

Paul locked his jaw and flexed his hands before curling them into fists once more. "No." He chuckled at the look Sam gave him before grinning. He couldn't help it.

Sam, Jared, and Paul had a close relationship. Sam - at the age of seventeen - had phased and a few months later Paul - at the age of sixteen - had phased. The relationship between the two had become close because of the fact they had no one else to rely on. No one to turn to. And then came Jared - at the age of sixteen. Jared had been Paul's closest and only friend, right up till the phase. And once Jared knew the reason for Paul's sudden cold shoulder - everything fell back into place. It was much, much later before any of the younger wolves phased.

Sam was now 26. Paul and Jared were now 25.

Embry and Quil had phased at the ages of 18 and were now 22.

Collin, Seth, and Brady had phased at the ages of 15 and were now 18.

Paul chuckled at the playful glare the alpha sent him. "I'm messing with you on purpose."

Sam growled playfully. "I know."

Billy chuckled. "Paul, you don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Paul shrugged. "It's fine Billy. I'll just stay in the background." His brows furrowed as his body began to hum. His wolf purring. His dark mocha orbs glanced at the door. Suddenly, Paul wasn't so sure if staying was a good idea.

His body tensed as the boy - man - named Jacob stepped into the living room. His senses went into hyper drive. His blood thickened, thrumming quickly through his veins. Paul's eyes were shot, widened with unrestricted lust.

What was that intoxicating smell.

"Hey Dad?"

The tension in his body mounted. Hyper-Sensitivity covering his very core. Slowly Paul stood, a tremor shaking him.

"You remember the guys?" Billy questioned with a chuckle.

It was hard to hear. Paul blinked and edged closer. This pull was towards _him_?

"And this is Paul."

Paul's eyes widened as they zoned in on milky chocolate orbs. His heart constricted as the world began to shift. His heart seized, slowly it began to beat, but with a new purpose in mind.

"The Fuck!" Paul exclaimed before storming out of the house.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title** | Inferno Rising  
**Pairing** | Jacob || Paul  
**Disclaimer** | I Do Not Own Twilight. However, I Own Aeries King. More To Come.

**Note** | Constructive criticism is wanted! Okay! I know it has been a little while, sorry. I was studying for my Psychology Exam - which I passed beautifully! Please Read & Review

* * *

**Chapter fOuR** || Imprinting Alpha Wolf

Sam rolled his eyes as he glanced at Paul. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew Paul - he'd call him an ass. But he knew him. And . . . Paul was an ass. Though it was only when you poked him.

You shouldn't poke Paul.

Though, there were a few times where it was exceedingly fun to poke the ball of anger known as Paul.

Sam grinned despite himself. It had actually surprised him at how close the two had gotten. Being of the first to phase had given them a connection deeper than the others. With only each other to rely on and confide in - not that Paul was a confider, he wasn't - the two had formed a bond deeper than most.

Sam hadn't realized what it meant to have someone - in any sense of the word, until Paul came along.

He had grown up alone.

His father - John Uley - was a wandering, philandering, pompous asshole. And his mother . . . Well, she had her days. Some days, he was the son she mothered unconditionally. Some days, he was his _father's_ son. Some days, he was an _animal_ - and those were the days she turned away from him completely. She'd stopped caring - pretend he didn't exist.

Sam hadn't really known what to do. He had no father. He was practically an outcast - he was . . . Antisocial. He had a mother with a high probability of Bipolar Disorder. And with no one else around, life had become lonely.

Severely so.

But between the ages of fifteen to sixteen, Samuel Uley had found Leah Clearwater.

Leah Clearwater.

And enigma in herself. She had brought him out of the darkness so to speak. A guide in the shadowy forest that was his life.

The first _girl_ he'd taken any liking to since . . . Ever.

One his mother had taken a liking to too.

His first phase had scared the shit out of him - almost _literally_. It was a week before he phased that he had started to notice _changes._ He grew. 5'8" to a sudden 6'4" - It was different. His muscles thickened and his temperature sky rocketed.

Sick.

That had been what his mother had said. Billy Black had told him a story that was entirely different.

One minute he was walking in the woods minding his own business. The next he was on four paws and facing a pale-faced cold-one.

Sam can honestly say - he hated the taste.

Acid syrup mixed with the decay of withered flesh. The venom that ran through the cold-one's frigid body had numbed his tongue and mouth, but not quite enough to take away from the awful taste that flooded his mouth during that first bite.

That bite, it was pure instinct. And it felt good. _Real_ good.

The anger that had coiled within him - he now understood it. He now grasped the reasons he wanted to rip everyone's heads off.

Sam had ripped the _leech_ apart with his bare teeth. His wolf shoulders had rolled before he threw his head back and howled at the moon.

A warning.

A warning to all those who dared to in-treed on his land without permission. It would mean war.

After that fateful day - Sam had spent months in wolf form in the woods.

He'd killed. Yeah, it was some_thing_ not some_one._ But underneath it all - it was the same thing. Sam had taken someone's life into his own hands and ended it. Yes, the moral side of his brain told him it was the right thing to do. And it was. It really was. But the guilt didn't ease.

Once Sam had grasped his bearings and phased back - he'd headed to Billy's. He needed guidance and understanding. He found it in the elderly wheelchair bound man.

His mother on the other hand . . . wanted to ignore it. She seemed exceedingly unhappy with the fact that he had been blessed by the ancestors to become a wolf man. His mother hated it, a fact that was shown on her face anytime anything _wolf_ came up. She'd stopped talking to him for a while.

However, the first mention of Leah - she was back to doting on her child.

His mother had always loved the thought of Leah and Sam together. She wanted grandchildren.

Sam understood it. The reasons his mother loved Leah so much.

The moment Sam had come back into actual civilization, Leah had been waiting with a warm hug and a bright smile. He hadn't known what to tell her. How to tell her.

Though according to Billy, telling anyone aside from the elders and immediate family was considered against the Quileute Laws.

He'd tried to keep everything a secret while continuing to date Leah. It didn't go so well. Questions arose.

Where were you?

Why do you look so different?

Why is your temperature so high?

Why is your temper so easy?

Sam couldn't give her the answers that she wanted. And that hurt. Which lead him to a decision that . . . Sam didn't want to do. Breaking up with Leah Clearwater . . . that hurt more. It was hard, harder than just keeping the secrets. Damn near impossible too. He couldn't bare it. The knowledge that he could, at anytime, phase into a wolf - hurting her. He couldn't take that chance. Sam couldn't risk her - Leah's - life like that.

But what had really gotten to Sam, it was the imprinting. He could imprint on someone - Sam couldn't' do it. Couldn't put her through that kind of pain. Leah Clearwater deserved much more than a shitty relationship with half a man that could at anytime find his soul mate.

After breaking up with Leah, things once again became lonely. His mother was on a semi-talking level with him. She truly hated the fact that he let Leah go. But no one could blame him - well those who didn't know the actual truth could, and did. However, the ones that did know. That did understand - they couldn't blame him. They weren't allowed too.

With Leah out of the picture, Sam went back to his own ways. Brooding. Moping. Sulking. And all around just being alone. It wasn't fun. And to be truthful, Sam didn't miss it. He did miss the way Leah used to smile at him. How her always infectious laughter seemed to fill the air - lifting his spirits and letting him soar. But now, he kept to himself. Plus, the added muscle and height weren't exactly features that helped to make friends, especially when it happened so freakishly fast. So yes, Sam was used to being alone, but it didn't mean he liked it.

However, things did change.

It had amazed him. Freaked him. Sam remembered that night with an ease that normally escaped people.

_His body had begun to tingle. A searing heat surged through and wormed its way up his spine before spreading through each limb. It jump started his cells. A tremor eclipsed his body forcing him to the ground on his knees. His arms shot forward trying to ease the way. His hands curled in the soft dirt below his fingers. The tremor grew violent. A harsh breath left Sam's lips. His head dropped forward, inky locks shielding his dark eyes. A growl started to rumble low in his chest, rising up._

_His wolf._

_Something was wrong._

_Sam's brows crinkled. Not wrong. But . . . Off, something was really off._

_The tremor eased up._

_Sam snarled he could feel the change starting. Taking form. Bones snapped and mended together in different places. His skin tingled, pulling taunt over the muscles. The hair on his body zinged as it grew. His senses went hazy before intensifying. _

_Where Sam once stood, the wolf now did. _

_He snorted, muzzle scrunching as he breathed in. It was the second time the phase had been forced on him. The first was change. This one . . . He didn't know._

_Sam frowned as the wolf surged forward. He wasn't sure what to do. But fighting it didn't seem possible. So he followed. He waited._

_"What the fuck!"_

_Sam came to a lurching stop. That wasn't his mind. _Pack._ The word slipped through his mind quickly. _Brother_. But who was this? Who was this _pack-mate_? "Hello?"_

_"Who the fuck?"_

_He knew that voice. Sam knew it. He couldn't place it, but he knew it. "Who is this?" Sam kept moving, heading towards - what he figured - to be the person that had invaded his mind. Hoping that whoever this _pack-mate_ or _brother _was, they were friendly. He could feel the anger that flowed through the person that he was now connected with - Sam at least hoped it was a person, a real person. _

_"You've got to be kidding me!" The deep voice snarled deeply. __"Of course I'm REAL!"__ The voice rumbled darkly. __"This is just what I needed right now!"_

_Sam jolted to a sudden stop as a quick flux of emotions and images surged forward. Paul. That's who it was. That's who had now joined him in the fury protector department - Billy's definition not his. And that's who's emotions and memories these were. _

_Sam's breath caught. Paul's father. . . A deep growl slipped passed his muzzle. Body easing to the ground for a moment before he took off. Faster than before as he raced towards Paul._

_"I don't want your fucking pity!" Paul snarled deeply. _

_Sam's brows furrowed. "I'm not pitying you." He soothed as he stepped into the small clearing across from where Paul stood. His dark eyes took in the wolf before him._

_Paul snorted. "Fuck off."_

_"I feel bad. I should have paid more attention. We all should have." Sam's deep timber purred through his body._

_Paul growled deeply in the back of his wolf throat. His head lowering to the ground as he crouched._

_"I won't fight you." Sam soothed out. "If you need to attack me . . . Then do it. I should have realized what was happening." He wouldn't. Couldn't fight him. That was not what the boy needed. His dark eyes watched as Paul eased up slowly._

And when it was over. The only thing Paul had truly questioned was why he was silver and not black. Sam had chuckled, what else was he supposed to do. He surely hadn't picked the color scheme.

It was then that Sam had realized. He'd gained a brother. Someone to keep him company. Someone to take away the agony of loneliness that seeped in so easily. Once the realization had taken hold, Sam had immediately taken Paul under his wing - as the Alpha usually did. The first thing that he had done was to get Paul out of that horrid place and into a house of his own. With the council's understanding that Paul was _pack_ - emancipation was easy.

Between to wolves - Alpha and Beta - the building of two houses were surprisingly easy. And when the two set their minds to something, it didn't take long either. And with the help of the council women - on occasion his mother - and Leah, the houses were more livable according to human standards not _wolves_.

It was hard. Still having Leah around while having to keep her at a distance. But, there were times where it was easy. Easy to forget that he was a wolf and just _be._ It was nice. Nice that he could still be friends with Leah. It brought happiness to his life that he thought wouldn't be possible. Sam might not be able to call her _his_; he could call her a close friend.

. . .

Four Years Passed.

And here he was, sitting in Billy's house waiting for his son to arrive with his pack.

Jacob Black.

Billy Black's only son. And a son that had the _true_ alpha genes. A boy he'd have to watch carefully. There hadn't been many _leaches_ on La Push, but thanks to the _Cullens_ every now and then a non-_vegetarian_ wandered across their land. That was the reason the other's had changed. And considering Jacob had the _true_ alpha gene there was a stronger chance he would change.

Sam heaved a small sigh and eased back into the chair.

Paul chuckled at the playful glare the alpha sent him. "I'm messing with you on purpose."

Sam growled playfully. "I know." It was Paul.

_"Are you going to knock buttercup?"_

Sam jolted. The voice was sweeter than honey and smoother than silk. He swallowed hard and stayed closer to the kitchen door. He heard what Billy had said about Jacob's elder sisters. It was cruel. And considering that Jacob would most likely - someday - be pack, it was in Sam's every right to try and protect the younger.

His body hummed. Sam's brows furrowed. The wolf inside of him was intrigued. That was new, the wolf had never taken an interest in any of the women that had entered his life since his phase.

His heart stilled, momentarily seizing. _Beautiful._ His jaw dropped and Sam froze. Samuel Uley froze. He didn't know up from down. Right from wrong. Left from right. Sam had just been stunned stupid.

_Imprint._

This had been what Billy had meant. Sam's world had been turned upside down. Twisted left to right. And sent spiraling up into the sky with no intent to ever stop. Gravity had quite suddenly taken a vacation. Sam was left floating in abyss of peace, love, and adoration.

_Mate._

Billy had it explained it in the easiest way possible.

_She is getting the fantasy that every little girl starts out wanting. She will get a man that will love her with every fiber in his body, completely and faithfully. The man, and wolf, will not only save protect her, but easily lay down his very life to save her from anything - including herself. He will give her everything, providing for every need and want. He will become a fortress, sheltering her against every storm that comes their way. Only he will be able to make her smile when no one else can. You are getting an imprint - a soul mate. She in return is getting a companion, a lover, a mate. You are the only one that can complete her. She is your everything, as you are hers._

Sam had wrote it off. He wasn't expecting to find one. The ancestors had called it rare. And if Sam was anything, lucky wasn't it. So he didn't worry about looking women in the eyes - or avoiding them, as he was tempted to say Paul was doing.

Sam had been wrong. Very wrong. And now here he stood, starting at the back of the woman he was sure to imprint on. Sam jolted back to reality as Paul bumped his shoulder. His brows furrowed as his eyes connected with the Beta's. He followed Paul's line of sight. Sam's breath caught.

It was safe to say the wolf gene had carried to Jacob.

Sam held back a smirk. His hopeful imprint had a thing for nicknames, an accent too - one he couldn't really place. Sam watched with adoring eyes - he had yet to imprint, the pull towards her now was nothing compared to what it could be.

_Aeries._ A beautiful name. She did seem to float. All dark curls and bright smiles. Her eyes - he wanted to see her eyes. Ah damn! Her giggling would be the end of him - she could have anything she wanted as long as she smiled - mainly at him - and giggled. Sam was a goner.

"Or am I just than hungry?"

Sam surged back to reality as she spoke. "They are cooking." He couldn't help it. He might not have heard the beginning of the conversation - and begged every ancestor that he hadn't just stated the obvious while making himself look like a complete idiot. That, and he'd felt it. Felt the sudden tense in her muscles, her heart stuttering. The smell of hurt filling the air. She was hurting. And being the man that Sam was - and the fact she had to be his imprint - Sam had to stop it. So, if he had just made a complete idiot of himself, it was okay - she was

His wolf whined, clawing at his control as he watched the petite woman turn directly towards him. His muscles thickened. And then everything went blank. He froze.

_Imprint._

Sam's heart stuttered as he heard her quick intake of breath. She was it. The world around him darkened as he stared directly at the small woman with cork-screw curls. Was it bad he wanted to reach forward and pull on a curl? Just to watch it ping back in place?

Heavens, she was small. Sam almost had to touch his chin to his chest to look at her. Then again, he'd been called a giant more than twice.

He melted. Sam's shoulders sagged with a peace the wolf had never given him before. His heart slowed, as if he was in a deep sleep - one that he'd missed since the animal in him had awakened, wolves could be restless creatures of the night. The tension that hounded his body since the knowledge that vampires existed seemed to dissipate, seeping from his pours and falling away. He had found home.

"Yep, they are making fried chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes, potato salad, cheese chicken broccoli casserole, bratwurst sausage, rolls . . ." Quil had started without realizing the connection his alpha had made with the woman. His eyes widened as he started to trail off.

Aeries eyes widened as her mind slowly caught up with what the other was saying. "Sweet Baby-cakes! Who are they feeding? La Push and Forks?"

A round of chuckles fell from the group in the living room. Sam smirked she was adorable.

"Hey Billy, Rach- " Emily paused, a smile breaking out on her lips. "I see the guests have arrived." Her eyes lingered on Aeries. "If you want to get away from the testosterone you can come and help."

Aeries giggled. "Sure, sure!" She looked over at Jacob. "That okay Cupcake?"

Sam's smile dropped. Him nor his wolf liked the nicknames that revolved around Jacob. She was his. If she'd have him. His heart seized before he could do anything. She would accept him, right? Sam's wolf whined softly, pitifully.

His stature changed as he realized most of the pack's eyes had fallen on him. With a short jerk of his head, Sam took the position as alpha. Whatever had happened in the few moments that he'd checked out - he'd see it later when they phased. "That's Seth, his sister - Leah - is in the kitchen. That's Collin and Brady." He licked his lips and pointed at the last. "That's Paul."

Jacob glanced at each one. _That's Paul._ His dark eyes shifted upward and froze.

"The fuck!" Paul exclaimed before storming out of the house.

Sam frowned. His dark eyes followed Paul as he pushed out the back door. "Excuse him." He murmured while moving towards the door. His eyes connected with Billy who smiled reassuringly. He bobbed his head and ducked out of the house.

* * *

Okay My Lovelies! What'cha think? Good?


End file.
